Oracle 122: Oh Heck! Armored Fighters In Danger
Oracle 122: Oh Heck! Armored Fighters In Danger (ああ、ヘック！ 危険でアーマードファイターズ Ā, Hekku! Kikende Āmādo Faitāzu) is the one hundred twenty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As the Armored Fighters were abducted by the Chariots, Platinum told to Anaira that she decided to face Emperor Ryuuen as Erika. Meanwhile, Anaira told to Rie, Hiroko and Rigor that their fellow Armored Fighters were in danger. Plot As Emperor Ryuuen was defeated and de-transformed back to his civilian form, he was dismayed about this. Then he ordered his Chariot Soldiers, as well as Mayor Akazawa and Mateo, to abduct the Armored Fighters immediately, and they did so. Anaira and Platinum, on the other hand, got mad at his actions, so they attempted to use again their respective weapons to kill him immediately. But Emperor Ryuuen said to them that he'd already know what will be their next action. Then he asked them where Erika was, which was unknown to him that Erika is Platinum. In order not to reveal her true identity as Erika Hayashibara, Platinum said that she didn't know her and she never met her ever since. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, got dismayed and asked Anaira where her mother was. Anaira asked him what will he going to do to Erika, and he said that he will gonna punish her for destroying Chariot Empire just to save Hirakawa City. Afterwards, he told to his fellow Chariots to send the Armored Fighters to their hideout immediately, and they did so. Then he told her to send her mother to their hideout to punish immediately, and left. Returned back in TransHead TV Media Center, Erika was dismayed what Emperor Ryuuen said. Anaira, on the other hand, said to her that she was also dismayed about what he said a while ago. Then she asked her mother why did he want to punish her just because of saving Hirakawa City from their evil hands. Erika explained to her that the Chariots wanted her to destroy not only Hirakawa City but also the entire human world to take control of it. She also admitted that she was the true developer of Chariot Fighter Equipment which was used today by the Chariots and even the humans who possesses it. Her main goal of developing the said equipment is to use it for good purposes. But since they found out that she developed the Armored Fighter Equipment which was for the chosen eight individuals, including Anaira and Kohei, in 2013, the Chariots started to trashed out the Chariot Fighter Equipment and get the Armored Fighter Equipment which they believed that this was the most powerful equipment to use for their personal and evil purposes. As she refused to give the Armored Fighter Equipment to the Chariots, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to abduct and force her to hand over the said equipment which they will use to destroy the human world. Because of this, she decided to head on to Mexico just to keep the Armored Fighter Equipment in a mysterious cave so that the Chariots can never access and use the said equipment for their evil purposes. As they were sent to an abandoned building, Kohei asked the Chariots why they did to abduct them. Mateo, on the other hand, told him to shut up. Then they put them in a jail and Mateo gave an order to the Chariot Soldiers to guard the Armored Fighters immediately, and they were agreed. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked Erika what she will going to do to save the other Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos. Erika said that she's decided to face Emperor Ryuuen as Erika and not as Platinum. Then she said that she will never forgive the Chariots for what they did to Hirakawa City. Anaira, however, sighed and said that she will support her mother whether its dangerous or not. Afterwards, Erika told her daughter that she's going to head on to the hideout of the Chariots to do her mission, and left the office. As her mother left, Anaira contacted Hiroko, Rie and Rigor thru phone call. Then she told them that her fellow Armored Fighters were in danger after they were abducted by the Chariots. On the other hand, they were all shocked about the bad news they received. In Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Hitomi asked Rie if she going to rescue the Armored Fighters. Rie, on the other hand, said that she's going to rescue them from the evil hands of the Chariots. Then Hitomi said to her that she must take good care of herself in the battle, and she left her room afterwards. Meanwhile, Rigor told Mikoto and Aria to head on to the hideout of the Chariots immediately to rescue their comrades. And they were agreed. On the other hand, Hiroko rushed to her car to head on to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Meanwhile, Ayako asked her fellow Armored Fighters how can they escape if they were surrounded by a lot of Chariot Soldiers. Irie, on the other hand, said that think of a wise plan to escape the Chariots and to face them in a battle afterwards. Then Hiroyo asked her how, and she said that they must wait for the right time to perform the said escape plan. Moments later, Emperor Ryuuen came and asked them about their situation inside the detention cell. Fatima, on the other hand, asked him if he want to know their true situation, and she told him that they were in difficulty to stay longer in detention cell. Then Emperor Ryuuen said to them that they were deserve the said punishment for deferring the plan of the Chariot Empire to destroy Hirakawa City. In TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko came to the office and asked Anaira if Kyoko was also abducted. Anaira, on the other hand, confirmed it. Then she told her to head on to the temporary hideout of the Chariots in Morikawa St. to rescue the Armored Fighters immediately. As they rushed outside the office, they were seen by Rigor and his kids. There Rigor asked them where they will head on, and Anaira said that they will head on to Morikawa St. to rescue their fellow Armored Fighters. Because of this, they rushed outside the network building to head on to their location. Meanwhile, a Chariot Soldier reported to Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa that Erika was arriving to their hideout. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Mayor Akazawa and Mateo to attack her immediately, and they were agreed. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro went to Anaira's office and there, she saw a note left behind on the desk. She read the note and it says that anyone who enters inside the office must be monitor the situation in Hirakawa City if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching. Then she checked the digital map of Hirakawa City using the laptop. While checking the laptop, Miyuki and other news reporters came. There she asked Chihiro what was she doing, and she said that she's monitoring the situation throughout Hirakawa City if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching. While riding in their respective vehicles, Hiroko asked Anaira where in the Morikawa St. did the Chariots had their hideout, and Anaira said that they were hiding out in an abandoned building. Then she told them to drive faster in order to save their fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen found out that Anaira and others were heading on to their hideout. Because of this, he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to interfere them immediately, and they did so. On the other hand, Chihiro saw a group of Chariot Soldiers arriving on the area where Anaira and others were there. As they were heading on to Morikawa St., they received a phone call from Chihiro that a group of Chariot Soldiers will approaching, and thus, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching before them. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, upon arriving in the abandoned building, Erika was surrounded by a group of Chariot Soldiers. Since she was determined to face Emperor Ryuuen as herself and not as Platinum, she faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle without transforming herself as Platinum. While fighting, she remembered that she already had a backup Armored Fighter Equipment which she had. Afterwards, she used the said equipment to transform herself into Armored Fighter Zero and continue facing them in a battle. Equipped with her new weapon, the Proto-Armored Saber, Erika defeated the Chariot Soldiers using the finisher, the Proto-Armored Slash. After the battle, she was surprised by Mayor Akazawa and Mateo who were also in their respective armor forms as Chariot Fighters Ray Magnum Mode and Negative. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 102, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 27, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 57, and Never Surrender episode 82. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes